


Sales Experience

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: ? - Freeform, Begging, F/M, Kinktober 2019, No Plot, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sole Survivor Lily is curious about the Vault-Tec Rep. This is just smut no actual plot.





	Sales Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 2 - Begging

“Are you sure?” Lily couldn’t help but grin at the question. He really was quite cute. 

She had come back to Sanctuary to take a much-needed break and found herself eyeing the Vault-Tec Rep with interest. He was doing well working at one of the few shops that had popped up since she came out of the Vault. She had noticed that he didn’t talk to anyone outside of the shop though. He kept to himself and when he turned off the famous Vault-Tec sales persona he seemed to shut down. It reminded her of the man she had seen in the Hotel Rexford. He would hunch his shoulders and just carry himself to his makeshift apartment. 

Lily wondered what he did with the rest of his day and it was some surprise when she burst into his room and found him with his pants around his ankles and his hand wrapped around his cock. He had frantically jumped up and tried to pull on his pants all the while apologizing. She closed the door behind her and tried to calm him down. He was still tugging on his pants, his worn belt having caught on something on the floor when she gently pushed on his shoulders.

“You want some help?” she asked. He had just looked up at her with something like awe and confusion before nodding his head enthusiastically. Lily smiled and began pulling at her vault suit when he stopped her.

“Are you sure?” He asked. She grinned and continued to pull on her zipper revealing inch after inch of skin that he followed with his eyes. His hand drifted back to his cock and that’s when Lily jumped on the bed and pushed gently on his arm so he couldn’t. He looked helplessly at her.

“No touching, only me,” she said settling above his cock and onto his stomach. He nodded and took a deep breath before relaxing and watching as she continued to take off her suit. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and then pushed the suit to pool around her waist. His hands slightly drifted to her sides and she allowed the feather-light touch. His hands didn’t wander and so she took them in hers and brought his hands up her sides and then to grasp at her breasts. He let out a surprised gasp before he properly groped at her. She moaned and pushed her chest into his hands. 

“So soft,” he said under his breath and Lily could feel herself getting wet. She desperately wanted to grind her pussy into his stomach but held herself back. His cock was still hard and pushing at her lower back but she ignored it for now. He touched her gently at first before roughly grabbing at her. She leaned down pushing his hands away and allowing him to suck on the erect nipples. He groaned around the taste of her skin and Lily moaned at the pleasure it sent to her core. 

“What’s your name?” she asked. She had been wondering ever since she came back. She only knew him as the Vault-Tec Rep and it didn’t seem right to call him that while he was biting at her nipples. He pulled away from her chest to look at her with what she could only describe as admiration.

“Andrew,” he said softly. She smiled at him and then moved down so that she was face to face with his cock. He let out a shaky breath at the sudden movement and tried to sit up to look at her but she gently pushed at his chest to keep him lying down. 

“Don’t move, Andrew,” she said against him. He groaned at the feel of her breath on the head of his cock and gripped at the sheets under him. She looked at it for a moment and thinking that it wasn’t so different from John’s cock. It had the same scarring and bits of missing flesh. It didn’t bother Lily and she knew how wonderful that cock would feel in her pussy anyways. She licked at the head and had to hold down his hips as he bucked at the sensation. He let out a loud groan at the feel. She wrapped her hand around the base of his dick and squeezed, enough not to hurt him but also to make sure he didn’t come quickly. “Don’t come until I say, can you do that for me, Andrew?” He nodded frantically.

Lily took pity and licked him from base to tip and then took an inch of him in her mouth. She hallowed her cheeks and moved up and down. It was all about rhythm and repetition after that. She was no stranger to giving head and she enjoyed the taste of him. He kept himself clean and she was grateful for that. Most of the men she had encountered in the Commonwealth didn’t bother.

“I can’t...please,” he let out after she took him to the root. She pulled her mouth off his cock and stroked it a few times before looking at him. His knuckles were nearly white from gripping the sheets and his body was tense. 

“You want to come?” she asked. He nodded and tried to look at her but couldn’t seem to concentrate enough. She smiled against his thigh.

“Beg me,” she said. He let out a muffled strangled noise that made her pussy clench before he let go of the sheets and lightly hit the bed in frustration.

“Please, please, please let me come. Please, I need it, please!” He sounded desperate enough and so Lily took her hands away and climbed up. She moved off him for a moment to pull the rest of her suit off before settling above his waist. She took his cock in hand and positioned him against her pussy lips. She felt the head slightly slip in. She put her hands on his chest and moved her hips down until she sat against his balls. She moaned at the stretch and the heat of him. He groaned loudly and grabbed at her hips. His grip was rough and tight. She began to move, grinding against him so that her clit rubbed against him and so his cock never fully left her. She was so wet from the noises he made that she could hear the embarrassing sounds of his cock ramming in and out of her. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped as he sat up and grabbed at her roughly so that he could pull her up and down onto his cock hard and fast. She was fast approaching her climax and let him manhandle her into the position he wanted. “Are you going to come for me?” she asked. One of his hands moved up to grab at her neck and he kissed her harshly. She moaned into his mouth and felt when he came. His hips stuttered and then he pushed into her until he was balls deep. She could feel the heat and slight burn before he reached between them and flicked at her clit. 

Lily moaned at the motion and then her pussy was clenching and she was coming on his softening cock. Andrew moaned and held her against him.

“A hundred years of sales experience, huh?” she said then. He chuckled and gently pulled out of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay, I wrote that...  
I don't know who I am anymore. lol. Enjoy? Idk.


End file.
